1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage device, and more particularly to a modular organizer for a crib or a playpen.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,064 discloses a portable playard storage system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,849 discloses an organizer for a playard. Each of the playard storage system and the organizer includes a plurality of storage members. Because the storage members are interconnected fixedly, the number of the storage members cannot be changed, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.